War Hero
by DustDemon
Summary: All Rock wants to do is chill out all day, party all night, and flirt up that pretty new farm girl, Pony. But his plans are put on hold when the town gets invaded by Aliens and the only one up to the job of stopping them is the party boy himself, will he rise to action and save the town or give up and go home? (Secret Santa gift for AshRB! XD)


A little secret santa gift for the Amazing AshRB via The Village Square Forum on this very website.

I really loved this prompt. I had the best time in the world writing it. I hope you enjoy it, Ash! Merry Christmas! XD

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, and the concept was a plot bunny that Ash suggested for Secret Santa, so the main plot idea is hers.

* * *

The sun shined through a crack in the in the window and Rock could feel a tiny tickle of wind on his nose.

Wow. Morning already?

He must have been up really late last night . Way past his usual nine thirty limit.

He rubbed at his eyes, trying to grasp at a few more hours of sleep before he out and brought his daily dose of awesome to the world.

Too bad. Today it just wasn't working for him.

He sighed as the teeny bit of wind tickled at his nose again. Better get up now. Maybe there will be some breakfast in for it for him.

He'd always heard about this meal time they've got really early in the morning from early risers, like Pony, but he'd never actually got up early enough to try it out himself.

"Who knows? Might be totally rockin!" he thought, chuckling to himself. "Like me!"

He pulled on his white flare pants He started to trot down the stairs, hit by the overwhelmingly beautiful smell of his mother's homemade chocolate chip muffins that had wafted up to him.

Maybe this breakfast idea could be a good thing. He smiled as his mother passed by with trays of muffins held up high above her head.

Meant of course, for the hungry patrons of Inner Inn that waited outside of the kitchen.

He pouted at her, puppy eyes a glow towards the short, Hispanic woman.

She took a big breath and let out an even bigger sigh.

"Oh, all right." she gave in, passing over two of the large, oh so gooey and delicious muffins.

Rosa had always been such a doormat when it came to her son. She knew it herself, but she couldn't help it. Who could with those big brown eyes? They got her every time.

Rosa started to reminisce the days when her Rock was just a little baby. So cute when those eyes looked up at her. And that downy blonde hair. Awww...

"Thanks, mom." he smiled at the totally spaced out woman. Biting into his tasty cake, he started to make his way out the door.

"Give one to your father," Rosa called after him. "You know how he loves his chocolate."

Rock nodded, smiling at the stout woman.

Walking into the lobby, he put the muffin carefully on the desk for Rosa to pick up later.

There was no recipient for the muffin. Rock's father-Tim Innera-hadn't been around for going on five years now. Around the time Mr. Grant's wife-Samantha-had disappeared.

There had been speculated rumors concerning their double disappearance. You know, murder in the middle of the night, double suicide, kidnapping, aliens, werewolves, giant spiders...But the most popular theory, considering their disappearances were only just days apart, was that the two had run off together. Everyone in town knew of Grant and Samantha's unhappy marriage. And a cynical few found it hard to believe that Tim and his cute little wifey were really that happy.

They were just stretched out little whispers between old woman during tea time, but they still held some note of value.

The disappearance of the two had not just been strange, but incurably odd.

If you've got an unhappy marriage in a small town like this, well you don't. You can't. Marriage is a one time thing and you can't get out. There is no undo button in a town with only thirty eight residents and one abominable snowman. Life was meant to be simple here, and by gone it, if you weren't happy here you'd just have to deal with it.

It didn't matter what happened to Tim either way. Because around Rock's mother you could never mention it.

If you tried to tell her how oh so sorry you are about Tim's sudden disappearance she wouldn't say anything. She would just tilt her head to the the side and give you this slow, disappointed look. Just for a spilt second, but long enough to make you feel awful guilty. It wasn't even sad. It was as if she were a mother telling her child:

"I'm not angry you just called Mrs. Downy the B word, I'm just disappointed."

And a mother's disappointment-even one that's not your own-is an awful thing to feel whether or not you should.

And Rock knew that feeling well. That is why he put the muffin on the check in desk, knowing full and well the woman would just come back five o'clock on the dot and pick it up, chiding:

"Tut-tut. Tim dear forgot his muffin again. Well, I'll just throw it in the freezer for later so that Hunny-Bunny can enjoy it."

She'd then hobble off humming a broken little tune on her way to the kitchen.

It was usually just small stuff like setting out tableware on his spot for dinner, leaving his side of the bathroom in tact, his slippers out by the fire, his favorite dinner-red curry with herb fish-every tuesday night of every first and third week.

Just little things, stuff like this.

Every once and a while he had to take a shovel to the freezer if he wanted a hot pocket, though.

But crazy or not, his mom was one awesome muffin makin' chick.

He smiled at the sweet, then pulling on his winter coat he headed out the door.

…...

Bad idea. Really, really bad idea.

How could he emphasize how bad an idea this was? It was so blazing hot out that the flowers were all dying.

What happened?

We were in the middle of a huge snow fall before. Heck, he could feel the cold air this morning. There is no way it's a hundred and ten degrees in the middle of winter.

And there was no exaggeration there. This wasn't mild, seventy degree weather. No warm eighties. No. This was Sahara desert in the middle of Texas's dry season weather. It felt like the skin would melt off his back any second now.

He frowned, throwing his jacket on a nearby porch swing.

This heat was so going to ruin his hair.

…...

Pony was a big city girl who recently moved here from the mainland. She was a pretty girl, who enjoyed her farm life with the cows and the chickens.

She used to live a life of sophistication, at least that was what Rock liked to think.

Rock liked Pony. Not only was she pretty, but her work on the farm had given her an extremely chiseled, sexy body.

At least that's what he liked to believe.

She also had to be a party girl. Why else would a pretty, big city woman move to a farm if she weren't receiving some sort of weird punishment from her parents.

He sometimes fantasized that She and himself would get married, have a few totally awesome hot babies, and after a year of marriage her totalitarian 'rents would forgive her (or die) and they would move back into the lap of luxury where he could party and chill out by the pool every day.

That is, if Pony would ever give him the time of day.

He made a point to visit hot-stuff every day of the week, taking time out of his own chillaxin' schedule to see her.

But all she ever did was work, work, work!

It drove him nuts!

A hot babe like her paying more attention to some dirt then his oh so sexy face?

They could make beautiful babies together! Why couldn't she see?

Pony looked up from her plow work, sweat beading down her face and shoulders. She wiped her brow and spit in the grass.

Oh yeah. She wants him.

"What is it now, Rock? I'm kind of busy doing actual work instead of laying around," she grunted, looking him over.

"You. Me. Ice Cream bars, baby!" he winked. If only he could afford them.

"And how are you going to pay for them, lazy?" she asked, turning back to her work.

"Can I borrow five bucks?" he asked, puppy dog eyes on big.

"No." she replied plainly.

"But why not?" Rock whined, poking at the brunette's sides.

"Because, if you want something then you should pay for it yourself." she grunted.

"I would, but money's just so hard to come by these days." he replied, following her as she went up and down the fields.

"Then I don't know, maybe you should try work." she spat.

"But work's hard." he pouted.

She turned to him. "Look, Rock. I know work's hard and you don't like it, but you can't be a freeloader your whole life. You've got to make some effort."

He shrugged it off and let her return to her work by changing the subject.

"So what's new with you, anyways?" he asked, accidentally trampling over a few petunias.

"Oh nothing. Crops have done really well this season. Bessy and Becca are both missing, but I've summed it up to the phantom thief at it again." she worked away.

"Phantom Thief?" how had he not heard this name, and more importantly, why didn't he hang out with him?

"The Phantom Thief's name is Skye. He's pretty suave." she said, looking up at him with an uncharacteristically dreamy eye. "He usually leave's a note to forewarn you though. I don't know why he skipped out on writing one for me." she frowned with a twinge of jealousy, but soon it was lost with a chuckle. "I bet he couldn't think of a silky suave set of words to tell me he was going to steal the two cows that hadn't given in six months." she laughed heartily as she began to spread the seeds.

He smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you later hot stuff. I hear Muffy's pretty interested in a few ice cream bars right about now, anyways." he laughed inwardly as Pony looked up, her face turning red in a pit of jealousy.

Rock couldn't figure it out. It had to be some chick thing, but Pony absolutely hated Muffy. To the ends of the earth. If there was an Apocalypse, she would through her out to the man eating turtles to be slowly devoured rather than hang around in the same hide out as her.

"Fine. You do that."

He loved it when her nostrils flared, he thought with a smile, bouncing off to the seclusion of his favorite tree by the river.

…...

Rock sighed in satisfaction. The weather had cooled considerably since he first stepped outside, and he really liked it.

It was the perfect day for chillin' out by the river, listening to the smooth sounds of flowing water.

He lay back in the dry grass, listening to the insistent click-clack and pitter-patter of busy workers going to a busy town in the middle of their morning rush.

He was so glad he didn't have to work. Working was a bummer. He'd rather chill out anyway, he thought, watching Lumina make her way to town for some Christmas shopping.

Man, that skirt is short, he thought, lifting up his head for a better view. "Hmm...Maybe I should go over there and have a little chat with her." he pondered, taking a second look at the sixteen year old girl. "Nah, jailbait, man...Total jailbait."

He kicked back, in full relaxation mode, and thought:

"Maybe next year..."

…...

Rock hadn't realized how tired he was, because he had woken up to find it already dark out, and believe it or not, snowing.

Meaning it was back to normal, kinda.

He took a groggy look at his Mickey Mouse watch.

Ten Thirty.

Wow. That is laaaate.

He yawned. He was about to get up when he heard the incessant pitter-pattering sounds of office slaves, coming home from work.

"But wasn't it a bit late for Chris and Grant to return?" he thought, stealing a glance at the two shadowy figures.

Maybe they were working late.

He took another look, their forms starting to take presence. That was a whole lot more green then he last remembered.

And since when did Chris only have one eye ball.

"Oh well." he shrugged it off, trotting over to the Blue Bar.

…...

Muffy wasn't working tonight, luckily enough for him. Muffy hated him ever since he tripped over while carrying a load of her shopping bags. They fell right over, all into the mud and heavy horse dung, along with Rock's face. Ever since then she'd purse her lips and look away whenever he walked by.

Unfortunately, Griffin wasn't here either. He must be in the back, so he just helped himself to a beer, putting fifty cents on the counter and walking out home.

The streets were empty with only a glow from the lamps guiding his way. It was unnaturally eerie tonight. He didn't really like it.

As he walked into the Inner Inn he could swear he saw a bright flash behind him

He ran up the stairs, crawled into bed with a shiver and didn't come out until the next morning.

…...

When he came out, groggy eyed and weary, his mother wasn't baking.

This, you must understand, is an extreme oddity. Rosa was never seen without food. Instead she sat idly in a chair by the door.

"Whatcha doin', mom?" he asked.

"Waiting for the new guests to finish their meeting in the kitchen. They said they had the most wonderful recipe for chocolate muffins. They're making some right now." she said plainly.

"But your chocolate muffins are rockin', mom!" he smiled.

"One can always improve." she nodded as two tall men came into the room.

They were obscure, their faces shaded, their hands covered with thick mittens. With them they carried a plate piled high with chocolate goodies.

They handed one to Rosa then swiftly turned, both facing him.

"Would you like a muffie?" they asked in a sing songy voice that made his stomach turn on end.

"No thanks, I'm good." he held his stomach, backing away from the strange men.

"Try one." they urged, pushing the plate at them.

Rosa's eyes turned glassy yellow. "Yes. Try them, son." she pushed.

"Oh okay..." he grabbed one shyly then slipped out the front door.

"So weird..." he murmured under his breath. Maybe he was imagining it. But he was pretty sure for a split second the guy on the left had only one eye...

Kinda like that guy he saw last night.

Woah.

You don't think?

No...It couldn't be...

Rock glance through the window, pressing his face to the glass. They were tinted to where you couldn't see out from the inside, Pop's idea to keep it dark for the guests.

He could hear murmurs from inside. One of the men took off his mitten, revealing a long, green tentacle squirming out of his trench coat.

He could here their whisperings.

"Muffies...Distribute...townspeople...one of us..."

…...

"Oh my God. They're aliens!" he burst into Pony's house.

Pony was deep in sleep when this proclamation came, it of course, being her self proclaimed day off today.

Meaning that she was less than pleased to see him.

In fact, all she could think about right now was how good it would feel to kick him right in the babymaker, so the world would be free of any further generations of his kind.

"What is it now, Rock?" she moaned, turning her head to the blonde.

"Oh God! They've gotten you too." he remarked.

"My bedhead is not that bad." she growled, sitting up.

"Now what's this nonsense all about?" she sat up with a pout, feeling her bedhead fluff up all around her.

Rock couldn't help but stare. This was the first time he'd ever seen Pony without a ponytail. In fact she first got the nickname because of her neat perfect pony. She wore it every single day without fail.

Breaking out of his stare, he repeated himself. "The people who came to town last night. I saw them, I thought they were work slaves, but really, they're aliens. They're staying at the Inn and they gave this muffin and mom's acting all weird and last night there was this really bright flash of light and-and-and-I'm scared." he started to bawl. He wanted things to be normal. All this weird was just way too much.

"Well...Dr. Hardy lives real close. We could pay him a visit. Ask some questions...Get your head examined..." she trailed off, pulling on some jeans.

…...

The two made their way down the street, Rock with cautious, sneaky movements and Pony sleepily droning on behind him.

As they opened the door they heard the ding-a-ling of a shop's bell.

"Yeeees?" Dr. Hardy asked, turning to the two. With him was the Mysterious recluse, Daryl.

"Oh, nothing really. Rock here just needs an examination. He ran into my house this morning spouting out some nonsense about aliens." she yawned, staring hungrily at the jar of lollipops Hardy kept for patents.

"Well then, we can't have that. Sit right here young man and say Ahhh." he sang, holding out a Popsicle stick.

As he continued on with the examination Daryl continued on giving Pony weird looks.

"What did you say about aliens?" the man grumbled.

"Oh, something about strangers and muffins. Nothing really. Just Rock being Rock." she turned away. She never liked talking to Daryl for very long. He made her sort of uncomfortable.

"Muffins? Strangers with yellow eyes offering muffins? Did they call them muffies?" he inquired, leaning in.

"I-I don't know. You'd have to ask Rock." she replied, taken a bit aback by Daryl's sudden specificness of the matter.

She looked back at the examination taking place, but she could still feel the hot glare of his eyes on her.

"Now. What I want you to do is eat this muffie-I mean, uh, muffin that you have there and go and talk to those nice new men." Dr. Hardy smiled at the man, hold the muffin to his face.

That was when Rock's eyes grew in horror. He knew at once that this was not at all Doctor Hardy, but a crude facsimile. In fact, his laser robot eye thingy wasn't even red, it was yellow.

He ran out, grabbing Pony with him. After them was a frantic Daryl who stalked them back to the farm house.

"What the heck is it, Rock?" she crossed her arms. She hadn't planned her day off to go like this.

"That wasn't Dr. Hardy. His weird robot laser eye didn't look right." he frowned, he leaned up on the bed post, deep in thought, for him, at least.

"Well duh. You only see Dr. Hardy once in an ion, I would expect his eye to ever look the same to you." she snapped back.

Daryl pipped in "No, I saw it too. I noticed how odd it looked when I was talking to him. It's yellow, just like all the other people who've eaten those muffins."

"Okay, so how did you get in my house?" Pony interrupted the exchange of looks from Daryl to Rock.

"I followed you. You left the door unlocked, but that's not important. What's important right now is that Forget Me Not Valley is being invaded. Who knows what kind of horrible things they could be up to. They could be trying to steal my precious experiments. Or kidnapping our people to be their slaves OR some freakish experiment of their own..." Daryl shivered. Odd, considering what you could find the man attempting to do the local livestock. You'd think a little alien invasion would be no issue at all.

"Okay so, if they are aliens, then how many of them are there?" she asked, loosening up a bit.

"I haven't seen Muffy or Griffin all day, and I know my mom's a for sure bet." Rock chipped in.

"On my way up here I checked on Cody. He seems to be okay. But Gustafa and the twins are both little toasty aliens. Luckily my sweet Leia is safe from harm. No one can find her with that underground hatch." Daryl hummed. "My darling F-flora is also safe, it seems. They seem to be naturally repelled, according to her at least, by red hair. They walked right on by her. She and her colleague are in the basement with my Leia. Vesta too, seems to be holding up well, again, because of the red hair. The little ill farm girl and Elvis boy I cannot speak for, however. I have not seen them." Daryl summed up.

"I know Takura is fine. He wouldn't even take food from me. Besides, he's been at market all day and won't be home until next week." Pony commented. "So that leaves Cecelia, Marlin, Chris and her family, Grant and his daughter, and the people who live in the mansion. Any one we're forgeting?" she asked looking around.

They all dug through their minds. Trying to think of someone they could've left out.

"Nami!" Rock screeched. "I totally forgot Nami. She's probably all holed up in her room and they don't even know she's there! We gotta go get her. I don't think she's rockin, but I'd totally owe her big time if I left her in a house with a bunch of alien possessed crazies!" he got up and they raced over to the Inn.

…...

"Okay, geniuses, got a rescue plan?" Pony asked cynically.

Rock started to throw pebbles of increasing sizes at the window.

Thankfully, Nami came to the window without much disturbance. At which point Rock so artfully and eloquently yelled,

"Nami! Your in a house of aliens!"

Which, actually got her to come down pretty quick, and unquestioning.

"Don't you want some sort of reasoning behind why we had you climb down a rope of bed sheets other than for our own amusement?" Pony asked, raising a brow.

"No. I've been waiting for an alien invasion all my life. I pinpointed this as the exact locationg where it would take place. Why else do you think I've been here so long?"

…...

Next, motley crew made a short pit stop by picking up Grant's daughter., Kate, they then made their way up to the mansion. None of them particularly liked the residents, except for maybe Lumina in the case of Rock, but they felt the need to forwarn them of this invasion.

A need, which was less then fulfilled when they saw from a window outside that the once starry eyed Lumina was now yellow as well. And with her of course went Sebastian and Romana, neither of which could hardly say no to a sweet.

The Witch Princess, however, was a worth while warning, for although she laughed haughtily about the idea of aliens overwhelming her of all people, she still followed them willingly on her broom stick.

Eventually the rag tag team gave up on venture to collect the townspeople, partly because Rock wouldn't shut up for five seconds about his poor feet.

So the crew decided to bunker down in Daryl's basement, hoping that the aliens would eventually get bored and go home.

Flora's colleague had turned out not to be Mr. Carter from the dig (he too, was overtaken by the goodies) but Sir Calvin of Waffle Island, a fellow Archeologist and classmate of Flora's visiting for the weekend.

Rock didn't mind the dude though. It just made it a bit hard to get all cozy with Pony when her eyes were either on Calvin or star crossed out the window, looking for signs of Skye.

But to make matters better, Calvin did bring with him a pretty little number named Julia. She was oh so fine with that purple hair and those sexy curves. Her voice was a bit deep, but he could dig it.

The group played card games for a little while, with Kate cheering WP on and Witch Princess and Rock obviously cheating. Daryl was exclude from these games, he instead, focused on a black board and series of notes, drawing and erasing, drawing and erasing on his black board.

Eventually he called attention to the group, explaining his theory to expel the enemy and return peace to the valley.

"So the alien seed is stored in these muffins, correct?" he asked, pointing at a badly drawn picture of a muffin. Everyone nodded.

"Then in turn it makes sense that the egg would be counteracted by milk, yes?" he continued.

"Okay, he's the crazy one. I vote him off the island." WP called out.

"Wait a second, Witch Princess, he might be on to something." Calvin reacted.

"Thank you Monsieur Jones, now. I have devised these." he motioned to a set of milk jugs connected to a hose.

"We will spray all those with yellow eyes down to expel the demons from their body and free the citizens. Then I will become hero and Flora will love me." Daryl dreamed off.

They're were mixed reactions to that particular idea. Flora blushed profusely, whereas Leila and Calvin were both sieveing in jealousy and anger at such a particular comment as that.

Rock seemed to think the milk was a good idea. In fact, it only could've gotten better if he came up with it himself.

Pony, Kate, and Nami were pretty off an on about the idea, willing to see if it worked, but there were other options.

Julius, however, remained manicuring his nails, completely unaware of the proceedings.

All and all, they decided to go for it. They were already in the middle of an alien invasion. Couldn't get worse, could it?

In Rock's case, yes. Because seconds after this decision the Phantom Skye arrived at their doorstep, having picked the locks to both the outside door and the dead bolt on the trap door.

With him he carried two other handsome men. One with luxurious brown hair, held back in a ponytail, another with steely blue eyes and a baseball cap. Behind them were Griffin, a man carrying a chicken, and another with the muscles of Cody.

Skye pulled out a kerchief, wiping daintily at his eyes.

"I found these five hanging around mineral town. The place was in tatters. Smoke, fire everywhere. I thought I wouldn't make it out alive. One of the aliens grabbed my arm and I was sure I was a goner, but we made it." Skye looked down.

What a drama queen, Rock thought. This is my rival?

"But how did you know we were here?" Pony asked. She seemed absolutely star struck by the delicate man.

"I followed your beauty, my love. I could follow your beauty till the ends of the earth." Skye took Pony's hand, kissing it gently.

"Oh..." Flora's blush deepened, for five minutes she couldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"That's so romantic!" Leia gushed, her tail swishing from side to side, splashing the nearby Rock and Daryl.

Witch Princess and Kate however, clearly couldn't stand the mush. Their faces contorted into such a twist that their own mothers couldn't recognize them.

Their eyes did light up at the mention of the aliens, however.

"Hey Mister, tell me about the aliens." Kate demanded, pulling on his sleeve.

"There were children screaming while yellow eyed men and women cornered their puppies for experiments. Their long, slimy green arms wrapped around long metal probes, ready for the tampering of your mind. They ate six people's brains, just to see what they tasted of, and the worse part was...they liked it." Skye went on in great detail, making Pony wonder whether this was fact or fiction.

The men introduced themselves as Cliff, Gray, Rick, and Bob. Soon enough the even more diverse group set off on the plan, haunted by Skye's tales of the ruined Mineral Town.

They each took one tank of milk, with no guard except for each other and the shirts on their backs. There were several groups, but luckily, Rock ended up in the one with Pony. Unfortunately also Skye, Rick, Bob, and Daryl but still, Pony!

Leia and Kate were the only two to stay at home base, but after Daryl declaring her a child and therefore an invalid warrior she threw a tantrum and was allowed to guard the trapdoor with her own milk tank.

Leia, too, was sorely dissapointed she couldn't join in on the battle, but she dealt.

The groups were divided into different sectors. Steely eyed Mr. Gray would take his group to deal with the mansion. Calvin's group would be going after Gustafa and the Twins, and the Witch Princess would take another group over to handle the other side of the river.

Witch Princess had of course protested not battling off with the originals, but after some persuasion she took the other half of the valley as a fair trade.

The army trotted off, giving farewell hugs and salutes, just in case one of them didn't happen to make it.

As Rock's group made their way to the Inner Inn strong feelings started to overwhelm him. Why couldn't he just have a normal day, chillin' out by the river?

…...

The inside of the Inn was cool and shady, darkened by the curtains Rosa had pulled over the windows. They walked right in, no shyness, just as Rosa and the two cloaked figures started discussing marketing for a brand of the alien cupcakes so that they could travel across the world.

One of the shadowed figures turned to see Rock and friends staring at their backs.

"Say bye bye, Alien scum." Rock spat, as he began to spray the milk all over the figures. Before the others could follow suit the creature ripped off his trench coat, revealling to be Tim, Rock's absentee father.

Next to him appeared Samantha.

"Rock, you can't kill me. I'm your father. Your daddio, the cheese to your cake, the apple to your pie." he smiled confidently, but Rock didn't budge, he didn't even whimper. He brought the spray gun closer, squirting it in his mouth and nose.

Seeing her partner's struggle she lunged at one of the other enemies, Skye, and began to claw relentlessly at his face. Rosa then launched herself at Rock, trying to save the muffie creator.

They would have been goners, if it weren't for the fact that Bob and Rick pulled them away they would never made it.

Rock smiled, landing a finishing blow on "Tim" while Pony held him back.

"Your not my father," he replied, "My father left five years ago."

He blew the excess milk off the squirt gun then smiled.

…...

Three days later, everything was back to normal. It was nice and cool and the most the townspeople woke up with was a minor headache.

Rock smiled, satisfied with himself. He just gave the world enough awesome for a year.

He crossed his arms under his head and looked up at the hazy blue sky as Pony plopped down beside him.

"So, now that you've stopped an alien invasion, how do you feel about getting a job?" she asked, looking into his big brown eyes.

"Nothing could be farther from my mind, babe." he smiled, letting the breeze tickle at his hair.

Pony frowned for a split second, then leaned down real close and pecked Rock on the lips.

He smiled. She tasted like peppermint. But before he could realize what had happened, Pony was up and away, galloping to the farm, probably to pretend it never happened.

But it did.

And that was good enough for Rock.

* * *

Again, I had the most awesome time writing this. It really stretched out longer than I thought it would, I almost made it into a two shot, but I decided to just keep one chapter. I might rewrite it sometime though. There are a lot of plot elements I feel it's lacking right now, but as long as Ash enjoyed it it's okay to me.

So in conclusion, thank you for reading, I hope you all got so enjoyment out of this! XD


End file.
